


Minsung yuh

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3 am minsung, Boys Kissing, Just minsung vibes, Kissing, M/M, Oops?, appreciation, i don’t remember if theres anything suggestive in this, ig damn, its probably set at like 3 am, jisung likes minhos face a lot, rated for the swearing, when half of the fic is ne madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Im so sorry just read it for the Jisung ramen rambling
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 27





	Minsung yuh

Jisung slides over on the couch, facing the back with his legs in front of him, one hand on the other side of Minho’s legs as he props himself up to look at Minho. Minho puts his phone down and looks at Jisung, eyeing him kindly. Jisung brings his free hand up to Minho’s face and runs his fingers over his features. He stares where his finger moves, gently lining his lips and his nose, his eyes and structure. “You’re really pretty.”

“Sungie,,” Minho starts with a subtle smile gracing his lips, eyes closed as Jisung continues tracing his face. 

“Yeah?” He cocks a brow as if Minho could see

“Nothing, just saying your name.” Minho’s face stays still

Jisung leans in and gives him a small peck, taking his hand away when he’s done and just admiring him again.

“Well thanks,” Minho laughs with a smirk on his face and tilts his head, eyes open now. “I’m hungry.”

“And?”

“Get up so I can make food.”

“Make me.”

Minho pushes (gently) Jisung off the couch, getting up and walking to the kitchen to make food. “Want anything?” He asks, standing in front of the cabinet.

“Ramen.”

“You always want ramen. You’ll become a ramen monster with ramen hair and everything you know will turn to ramen ‘cause you eat so damn much of it.” Minho puts the kettle on the stove to make cup noodles. 

Jisung comes in and sits at the table, his feet resting on it as he leans back in his chair. “What if I get mixed in with everyone else and then we all lose ourselves? Are we all different flavors? How many flavors could the world even make I mean surely not seven billion thats a ridiculous amount of flavors if people or I guess ramen noodles were capable of creating seven billion flavors from the resources they have that’s kinda cool to be honest and like what if we weren’t all different flavors and per partner we became the same flavor or like families you know so some of your flavors are someone else’s too ‘cause we’re all from the same ramen noodle beginning what if there were three ramen noodle types that made one person what if it was two women and a man ‘cause you only need one man and two women equals more product and like the three people represented the color wheel except the color wheel is actually a flavor wheel just whatever these three flavors make every other flavor ‘cause thats how the color wheel works duh yaknow so when you and I have kids I don’t mean together I mean like when we have kids later on with our partners you know or if we adopt i don’t fucking know whatever happens happens but like our kids will he different flavors from us it’s literally just like genetics but that still doesn’t stop us from accidentally meshing together i guess if we’re all dry it works then we wouldn’t like intermingle ‘cause we would be solid also how do you think ramen has brains huh like do you think the ramen could actually manage to do what people are doing and if people are so much superior to ramen than imagine how incredible people are but if people are ramen and ramen are the apex predator how does that even work like our bodies would be completely fucky wucky bro”

Minho didn’t pay attention to any of that. He stopped listening after “Are we all different flavors?” and used it as background noise while making the food. He should’ve yelled at Jisung earlier, because he got progressively louder as his rambling continued and Minho’s bot entirely sure if he woke up the entire dorm or not. Minho places the cup of noodles in front of Jisung and pushes his legs off of the table, sitting down in front of him and sighing before he eats. “You’re lucky it’s too late or I would’ve yelled at you to shut up.” Minho jokes

“You’re lucky I’m too cool to smack you every time you yell.” Jisung laughs

Minho snorts and almost chokes on his ramen, turning to the side. “Shit dude.”

Jisung smiles at him and practically chugs his ramen. 

“I’m not making you more you know.”

“I know.” Jisung gets up and brings both of their cups to the trash, putting their utensils by the sink. 

“Cmere” Minho says and waves Jisung over. Jisung comes and stands beside him expectantly. “Come down here,” Minho says and Jisung gets the memo, leaning over Minho’s face with a smile when Minho kisses him gently. “Now go away.” Minho says and Jisung tsks and rolls his eyes, giving one last peck before heading off to bed.


End file.
